The Ultimate Pokemon Tournament
by xxQuietShadowxx
Summary: Once every 5 years comes a tournament so big you have to prove yourself worthy to enter. The only problem to register this tournament you need all 8 badges and six pokemon. Will Sakura be able to enter and win this tournament? Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my Latest fic so I decided that I'm going to be doing a Naruto/Pokemon story. This takes place in the Kanto region (except Pallet Town is Konoha). Also there will be pokemon from different regions including Sinnoh and maybe Unova so don't be surprised if they end up in places where they aren't normally found. The starter pokemon for some characters won't be the usual types like Leaf, Fire or Water so don't go saying thats not the right kind of starter. One last thing some of the characters aren't villains in this fic and some characters are going to be traveling with people they usually don't interact with.**

Summary: Once every 5 years comes a tournament so big you have to prove yourself worthy to enter. The only problem to register this tournament you need all 8 badges and six pokemon. Sakura Haruno just starting on her pokemon journey wants to enter to prove to everyone she will be the best pokemon trainer ever. Finding out about this journey makes her strive to gain all 8 gym badges just to enter and to catch 6 pokemon she will enjoy.

Centers on The Konoha 12 and Team Hebi but mostly Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not know Pokemon or Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>"And Nidorina leaps back to dodge that shadow ball! But wait! Dusknoir uses its hypnosis to stop Nidorina in its tracks!"<em>cried the TV announcer as the pokemon began swaying and had begun to lose consciousness. Its trainer then brought out a pokeball and with a flash of light, he returned his pokemon back inside ball.

_"Our trainer has chosen to recall his Nidorina but with one pokemon down what will he use next?"_The trainer on the TV pocketed his pokeball and took out a new one. This time came out an Umbreon.

_"What a surprise? Our trainer has called out his Umbreon! How will Dusknoir fare against his new opponent while it's at a disadvantage?"_shouted the announcer as a young pink haired girl excitedly watched.

The Umbreon throws its iron tail down on the battlefield and forced the Dusknoir to jump out of the way. While the vulnerable Dusknoir was in midair, the Umbreon managed to use Dark Pulse at the stunned pokemon and knocked it back a few yards away.

"Hooray!" Shouted the cheerful girl as she pumped her fist. She then jumped onto her bed and grabbed her Jigglypuff alarm clock.

"I, Sakura Haruno will be the world's greatest pokemon trainer." shouted Sakura as she danced excitedly on her bed waiting for the next day to come.

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Oh No!" The girl panicked and slowly turned her head towards the door. There she saw her pink haired mother standing in the middle of her doorway.

"Young lady do you know what time it? It's nearly midnight and you're still up watching television!" her mother yelled. Sakuma sure was scary when she's in a bad mood. Sakura looked behind his mother and saw her mom's Mr. Mime peeking through with a nervous look on it's face.

"How do you expect to get your first pokemon if your not going to be there on time?" Sakuma yelled.

"Oh don't worry mom I'll turn off the TV soon I promise" Sakura said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh Alright" Sakuma sighed knowing how stubborn Sakura could be when she wanted.

"But Sakura I want you in bed soon and if you're going watch TV at least watch this channel." Sakuma walked over and picked up the TV remote from the floor. She then changed it to a different channel. The channel on now showed the famous Professor Sarutobi giving one of his lectures about pokemon evolution.

"But mom! This channel is so boring. Can't I watch the battle," whined Sakura. She looked up to his mother with pleading eyes.

Sakuma shook her head.

"Nope, now go to bed soon." With that said, Sakuma left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another excited youngster was still up in her room getting ready for tomorrow. Like Sakura, Yamanaka Ino was a young girl who also was beginning her journey as a trainer the next day. Ino was always the studious type and the preppy type at school and happened to be top in her class at Trainer's Academy and top in most popular female. Unfortunately she was constantly distracted by a certain young boy along with the majority of the female population at her school.<p>

She laid out all of her items on the bad and carefully put each thing into her bag. Once she finished, Ino took one last look at the pink backpack on her bed and decided to do another check to make sure she had everything packed.

'Okay, extra change of clothes check. Pajamas check. Sleeping bag check. Toothbrush and toothpaste check. PokeGear check. Shampoo, conditioner and hairbrush check. Town Map check. Extra pokeballs check. Berry Pouch check. Potions check. Money check. Whew! I think that's it! Oh wait I forgot secret diary. Okay secret diary, where are you? Oh they you are! Check! Every girl ought to have her own secret diary. Okay now I think that's it. Check!'

After that, Ino placed her backpack at the door, ready to go for tomorrow morning. She stretched her arms and yawned. It was getting late for her. Then Ino walked up her giant mirror that hung on the wall and took a good look at herself.

She narrowed her baby blue eyes and tried to put a look that made her seem older and mature. Ino then played around with her long blond hair, which she grew out to gain a certain someone's attention, and tried to find the best hairstyle that would look good on her. She needed to look her best tomorrow in case she might see her crush. Ino squealed at the thought of seeing him before she leaves on her pokemon journey. She then tried pigtails but that didn't work either since Ino thought it made her looked like a little girl. Braids looked funny on her. Eventually, Ino decided to just leave her in a ponytail.

"Okay Ino. You're not just a little girl anymore, not an academy student anymore. You're a pokemon trainer now." Ino said proudly to herself while she faced her reflection.

"Ino dear, shouldn't you be in bed by now? You have to wake up early tomorrow morning." Ino's mother softly scolded from down the stairs.

"Oh yeah," Ino sheepishly replied. "I'll go to bed now. Good night mother."

* * *

><p>The Next day...<p>

"Holy Crap it's almost 11!" Sakura shouted immediately changing and running down the streets of Konoha to get to professor Sarutobi hoping there was still a pokemon left for her.

Little did she know the clock she looked at was a broken one.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Once every 5 years comes a tournament so big you have to prove yourself worthy to enter. The only problem to register this tournament you need all 8 badges and six pokemon. Sakura Haruno just starting on her pokemon journey wants to enter to prove to everyone she will be the best pokemon trainer ever. Finding out about this journey makes her strive to gain all 8 gym badges just to enter and to catch 6 pokemon she will enjoy.

I dislike Pokemon Contest so I don't think there will be any.

Centers on The Konoha 12 and Team Hebi but mostly Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not know Pokemon or Naruto.

Sorry as of now there aren't any pairings

Sorry Guys I changed the story idea

* * *

><p>The Next day...<p>

"Holy Crap it's almost 11!" Sakura shouted immediately changing and running down the streets of Konoha to get to professor Sarutobi hoping there was still a pokemon left for her.

Little did she know the clock she looked at was a broken one.

* * *

><p>"Stupid! How could I have overslept?" Sakura asked herself out loud while she was racing down the streets of Konoha to get to Professor Sarutobi's lab.<p>

"Move Please! I'm in the middle of a important pokemon crisis! If I don't hurry I'll miss out on getting one!" Sakura yelled trying to squeeze through the crowd of people on the streets. Several of them were complaining that a young pink headed girl was pushing them.

"Come on! Out of the way people! Move it for the last time!"

While he made a sharp turn around the corner of a fence, _bam! _Sakura went crashing into something hard and landed hard on her butt.

"Owwwie!" Sakura said rubbing her now bruised butt

"Why do I keep hurting myself these days! I'm starting to doubt I have perfect vision like that so doctor said"Sakura mumbled to herself as she once again began racing down the streets yelling at people in her way

* * *

><p>Inside a lab were 2 people Professor Sarutobi and his assistant Iruka who was currently preparing to giving 13 year old kids their very first pokemon.<p>

"Hey Professor what time do you think the first person is gonna be here" Iruka asked nervously hoping none would be late

"I think in about half an hour becauses thats what we told them" Professor Sarutobi said with a shrug

Professor Sarutobi was one of the world's top pokemon researchers but some argue that he might be the very best in all reigons. He was an old man who was bald at the top of his head and has a small beard under his chin. His usual attire consisted of a clean white lab coat, a red polo shirt, long beige pants, and brown shoes. His assistant Iruka was a young man who ties his brown hair up in a ponytail and usually wears a white lab coat and a green polo shirt similar to the professor's own clothing. Not only was Iruka the Professor's assistant, he was also a teacher at the nearby Trainer's Academy. He had other assistants but Iruka seems the most reliable out of all the ones he currently had. Though Professor Sarutobi was a calm patient man, Iruka was often nervous for students at the academy.

Iruka feeling so nervous decided to call all of them although Professor Sarutobi told him there was no need to worry he still decided it wouldn't hurt to remind them and just as he was about to pick up the voice a female voice stopped him.

'I'M HERE!"

The two men turned their heads and heard the door open. Quite shocked someone was here 45 minutes earlier than they were supposed to.

_'Well this is unexpected' _thought Professor Sarutobi.

"Sakura its good to see you but why are you here so early?" Iruka questioned.

"What do you mean I'm early?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura its only 10:15 your 45 minutes early" Sarutobi said chuckling at her reaction.

"B-b-but I r-ran all the way here for nothing?" Sakura said upset she wasted her energy when she could have walked

"Well its better early than late" Iruka said offering Sakura a smile.

"Yes Yes very true Iruka now we can get started early" Sarutobi said happy that there was one early.

"Ok since your here early you get to choose your very first pokemon" Iruka said.

At the good new Sakura's mood was instantly lifted up.

"Ok What are the choices!" Sakura said excitedly.

"There's a Jigglypuff, Pachi-"

"JIGGLYPUFF? I'll take that one! show me the pokeball!" Sakura screaming with joy that her favorite pokemon was gonna be her starter pokemon.

"Ok ok calm down " Sarutobi chuckling at her excitement for a pink pokemon as he grabbed the pokeball and realeased the Jigglypuff from its pokeball.

_"There hasn't been a person this excited since Kushina came to get her first pokemon"_ Sarutobi thought remembering that very day.

"Jiggly?" The Jigglypuff happily and turned its head to the professor with a pleading look on its face. It looked as if the pokemon was begging him to let her go with Sakura.

The professor nodded at the pokemon and walked over to give Sakura directions to Viridian City.

_"Jigglypuff!"_ Jigglypuff language for '_Awesome_!'

* * *

><p>'Bye mom I'm finally leaving on my first pokemon journey" Sakura said waving back while at her mother while Sakuma was getting teary eyes waving at her daughter to go on become the best trainer there is.<p>

"Come on Jigglypuff lets be the best pokemon trainer" Sakura said pumping her fist while her jigglypuff did the same while walking alongside each other.

"Come back with a lot of Pokemon honey" Sakuma said hoping no accidents would occur to her daughter.

* * *

><p>While on her way to Viridian City, Sakura caught sight of a pokemon. While he crouched low in the tall grass, Naruto slowly took out his PokeDex in hopes of learning more about this pokemon that was currently soaring in the sky<p>

"Okay let's see what this pokedex has to say about this birdie." Sakura opened up the pokedex and pressed a button.

**Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. It is usually docile and prefers to avoid conflict, however if disturbed, it can ferociously strike back.**

_'Huh, maybe I should catch one so it can fly me places.'_

Sakura took out a small pokeball from her pocket and pressed the button to make it big.

_'Here goes nothing.' _Sakura prayed she'd catch this on her first try

"Pokeball go!" Sakura threw the pokeball at the unsuspecting Pidgey.

The pokeball hit its head and in a flash of red light, the Pidgey disappeared into the ball.

_'That was easy!'_

_"Too easy" _Sakura said squinting her eyes at the pokeball wondering why it was still moving

Unfortunately she didn't know that if a pokeball was still moving its still not caught and out came the Pidgey looking at her angrily.

"Wha..!" Sakura yelped in surprise.

**Most trainers would attempt to have their pokemon battle the wild pokemon before attempting to throw a pokeball at the pokemon.**

_'You could have told me that earlier.' _Sakura said gritting her teeth angrily

The Pidgey flew towards Sakura and flapped its wings rapidly to show its powerful Gust attack. The gust blew some dirt and sand towards Sakura and forcing her onto the floor.

"Ahhh!"

Sakura quickly got back on her feet again and reached into her pocket.

"Okay! You asked for it! I'm going to catch you for sure this time! Jigglypuff go beat up this pidgey!"

She threw her pokeball and Jigglypuff instantly came out.

"Jiggly."

"Well, go get him Jigglypuff!"

"Jiggly?" The Jigglypuff turned towards her and threw a questioning look.

"What are you doing Jigglypuff? I'm your trainer and I gave you an order! Go get the pidgey!" Sakura pointed to the flying bird pokemon.

No answer.

Sakura gritted his teeth in aggravation.

"Stupid pokemon! Why won't it listen to me?"

**Pokemon will answer you if you give them an attack to do.**

Ohh so thats what I'm supposed to do" Sakura scratched her head stupidly and was about to tell Jigglypuff to do Tackle but...

She now realizing that she had forgotten about the Pidgey, Sakura turned around and tried to find it. Apparently while Sakura was scratching her head and listening to her Pokedex, the wild Pidgey had flown away for that it was nowhere to be seen.

"Argh!" Sakura threw her arms up in frustration.

_Stupid Pidgey! Like I'd want a stupid pokemon like you. I'll find better and stronger pokemon. Hmph!_

Sakura then got Jigglypuff's pokeball and pointed at the dozing pokemon calling it back. After that, Sakura sadly continued walking her way to Viridian City and silently cursed her bad luck.

_"At least now I know what to do"_ Sakura thought positively

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ino Yamanka had just gotten her pokemon that morning from Professor Sarutobi. Though when she got to the lab, there were about 6 pokemon left so she picked the cuter one of the 6 wondering who the other pokemon were taken bye.<p>

Ino was wearing her zippered purple vest with a collar and a white square on the back. Underneath her vest was a plain white tee shirt. She also wore a pale purple skirt with black legging that end in the middle of the calves and blue running shoes.

She was on her way to Viridian City and riding on her brand new pink bike when she spotted something brown and adorable in the green grass. Ino immediately decided to stop and investigate. When she walked closer to the mass of brown fur she discovered that it was a pokemon. Having realized an unfamiliar presence, the startled pokemon got up and was ready to attack.

"Teddiursa!"

Ino knew very well that Teddiursa was an extremely rare pokemon to find in the wild and was often considered dangerous so she was determined not to let it get away from her due to it being so adorable

"Roselia go! Use Razor leaf!"

Ino threw out a pokeball and a Green plant pokemon popped out. The pokemon instantly use Razor Leaf like commanded from its roses. The Leaves hit the Teddiursa and startled it for a second. Already on her first day as a trainer, Ino knew exactly what to do. Not just because she was one of the top students at the academy

"Now Roselia use Absorb!" yelled Ino.

"Roselia!"

Roselia drained Teddiursa's whole body at full force at the Teddiursa and weakened it a few yards back. The Teddiursa then quickly recovered and retaliated its own Tackle attack at Roselia.

"Roselia no!" Ino cried in anguish as the Teddiursa started running off.

"Roselia absorb it now!"

Roselia ran fast to catch up to the escaping Teddiursa and hit it hard. The wild Teddiursa got knocked down again but this time Ino acted quickly.

"Use Magical Leaf before it gets up!"

The Flower pokemon let out a dozen of leaves that seemed to follow the wild Teddiursa and hitting it. Realizing that this was her chance, Ino threw an empty pokeball at it. The ball hit the Teddiursa and sucked it right in. Ino and Roselia waited as the pokeball moved and the red button blinked.

"Come on," urged Ino nervously.

"_Come on! Stop moving you stupid ball! Damn it!"_

Finally after a long wait, the ball stopped moving and stayed still. Ino's face broke into a grin as her Roselia began showing confidence in her trainer.

"I caught a Teddiursa!"

"Roselia!"

Then Ino went over to pick up the pokeball that contained the newest addition to her team.

"Welcome to the beautiful Ino Yamanka's Team!" Ino warmly said to the pokeball.

Then Ino turned to Roselia.

"Thanks for your help Roselia I couldn't have done it without your magnificent skills. Return now."

"Roselia!" said the plant pokemon before it disappeared back into the pokeball.

Next Ino got back on to her bike and put her pokemon in her pink backpack. She then rode off into the sun towards the direction of Viridian City with a happy smile on her face.

****Read and Review p**lease and tell me if theres any errors i need to fix thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Once every 5 years comes a tournament so big you have to prove yourself worthy to enter. The only problem to register this tournament you need all 8 badges and six pokemon. Sakura Haruno just starting on her pokemon journey wants to enter to prove to everyone she will be the best pokemon trainer ever. Finding out about this journey makes her strive to gain all 8 gym badges just to enter and to catch 6 pokemon she will enjoy.

I dislike Pokemon Contest so I don't think there will be any.

Centers on The Konoha 12 (Not Sai but he is in it) and Team Hebi but mostly Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not know Pokemon or Naruto.

Sorry as of now there aren't any pairings or there might not even be pairings in this story.

Just so you know everyone has a pokedex but Sakura happens to use it the most.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood waiting at the front desk of the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Having just arrived to her desired destination, she decided to head to the Pokemon Center to check up on her pokemons' health.<p>

"Okay Sakura. Your pokemon is in perfect condition."

Sakura's head turned to the nurse and saw a Blissey with a nurse's hat pushing up a cart with her pokemon Jigglypuff. As soon as Jgglypuff saw its trainer, it umped into Sakura's arms.

"Jigglypuff! Jiggly!" cried the happy Jigglypuff.

"Hey Jigglypuff! I missed you too." Sakura lovingly hugged her Jiggly who had only been away for a little while even though it was barely damaged due to the wild pidgey running away which Sakura still wasn't happy about.

Nurse Shizune was a tall lady with short dark hair. She was a kind nurse and happened to a top medic due to her being a student of the three legendary Pokemon Elites. Unlike usual nurses, she wore a comfortable simple dark grayish kimono and black heels and a medical hat.

Sakura placed her pokemon back on the floor and gave a small bow to Nurse Shizune.

"Thank you very much for helping my pokemon," Sakura said gratefully.

"No problem Sakura. Now just remember that if your pokemon ever gets badly injured, you should go to the Pokemon Center right away. Usually most towns and cities have one but if you are unable to reach one, you should always have Potions, Antidotes, or Full Heals on you. You never know what might just happen"

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. I always have a medical kit with me in case of emergencies."

"Well good then. I hope you have a safe and pleasant day." Shizune smiled.

"Ok thanks I'm going to try and find a wild pokemon now" Sakura waved at Shizune and left.

"Ok now that I'm out of the pokemon center what do you say we go to the forest Jigglypuff?" Sakura asked her adorable pokemon

_"Jiggly!"_ Jigglypuff said which Sakura took as a yes

* * *

><p>As Sakura was about to enter the forest she saw a brown furry animal ran right past her into the bush.<p>

"Woah! What was that" Sakura asked to no one in particular

Inside the bush she heard a small cry and was immediately alerted.

"Jigglypuff get ready were going to catch what ever is in that bush" Sakura told her pokemon

Jigglypuff did as it was told and was getting reader for Sakura to give it a command.

"Now Jigglypuff use Double Slap"

And immediately Jigglypuff began slapping whatever pokemon was in the bush. A growl was soon heard and the brown furry pokemon jumped out and revealed it's self to be an Eevee.

"Oh yes something for me to catch! And I'll make sure i catch you on my first try!" Sakura said hoping that she really would catch it on her first try. She then took out her pokedex for some information.

**Eevee. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms.**

"Oh awesome a rare pokemon lets get it Jigglypuff!" Sakura said trying to keep herself calm

"Use Pound"

_"Jigglypuff!_"

Jigglypuff was about to use pound on the Eevee but Eevee used Tackle and hit Jigglypuff knocking it a few feet back.

"Grr Jigglypuuf try using Sing"

Jigglypuff got up and out came a beautiful voice that sang loud and soon made the Eevee fall asleep.

"Now use Double Slap Before it wakes up" Sakura yelled.

_"Jiggly!"_

As Jigglypuff ran at the sleeping Eevee and hit it. Realizing that this might be her only chance, Sakura threw an empty pokeball at it. The ball hit the Eevee and sucked it right in. Sakura and Jigglypuff waited as the pokeball moved and the red button blinked.

"Come on" Sakura pleaded

Finally after a long wait, the ball stopped moving and stayed still. Sakura's face broke into a grin as her Jigglypuff started jumping up and down.

"I caught an Eevee!"

"Congratulation Sakura-san" A voice suddenly said

Sakura turned her head and looked at the newcomer that was talking to her. Realizing who it was she immediatley ran to give her a hug.

"Oh my gosh Hinata what are you doing here" Sakura asked happy to finally someone she actually knew and who was her friend

"Well I was on my way back to the pokemon center but I saw you" Hinata said in a meek voice

" Well how bout a pokemon battle right after I go to the Pokemon center" Sakura asked

"Oh sure does a 2 on 2 sound good enough for you" Hinata asked suddenly interested in a battle

"Sounds Great!"

* * *

><p>Outside the pokemon center...<p>

"You Ready Sakura" Hinata called out from the otherside of the field

"Ready When you are Hinata" Sakura said feeling very confident for her very first pokemon battle with another trainer.

"Good I'll choose my pokemon first. Go Frosslass!" Hinata said with a hint of confidence

"Woah a Froslass How cool!" Sakura said obviously impressed

**Froslass. Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as FROSLASS**

"Woah where you get such an amazing pokemon?" Sakura asked

"I evolved my starter pokemon Snorunt with a Dawn stone my father gave to me" Hinata said embarrassed how she was getting attention because of her evolved pokemon

"I Choose you Eevee" Sakura called out.

" Ok Eevee lets see what moves you have." Sakura said checking her pokedex.

"Ok Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick attack, and Bite. Guess that will just have to do" Sakura said hoping to at least be able to take down one of Hinata's pokemon

" Ok I'll start" Hinata said

"Froslass Use Icy Wind" Hinata commanded

_'Froslass!"_

Froslass quickly released and an extremely cold wind which was aimed directly to Eevee.

"Eevee Dodge then use Tackle!"

_"Eevee!"_

Eevee went charging at the Froslass which was just standing still but as Eevee got closer it used tackle and went right through the still Froslass.

"What the Heck" Sakura yelled out

"Froslass is a ghost type normal moves won't do!" Hinata said gaining confidence within seconds

'Froslass use Ice Shard!"

"Eevee try and dodge!"

The ghost pokemon then released icy cold shards of ice out its hands and fired at the Eevee right who tried running away

"Grr Eevee use Quick Attack to get up close and then jump and use Bite" Sakura cried out in desperation

_"Eevee!"_

"Froslass use Icy Shard once more before it comes up close" Hinata said trying to make sure Froslass avoids damage

_"Froslass!"_

Eevee quickly ran to the Froslass who was trying to get a good aim at the running Eevee and just when Froslass was about to release the shards of ice the Eevee bit the Froslass down and quickly knocked Froslass out of the battle due to Froslass lack of stamina.

"Froslass Return" Hinata sighed

"Good Job Eevee!" Sakura cried out happily running to the Eevee to give it a hug

"Eevee!" The Eevee replied happy it was getting attention.

'This match isn't over yet Sakura" Hinata reminded Sakura

"Your right but it will be soon!" Sakura said with confidence in her voice

"Chimchar Show them what your made of!" Hinata said releasing the Fire monkey pokemon

"Huh? whats that" Sakura said taking her pokedex out

**Chimchar. The Chimp pokemon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.**

"Oh a fire type eh? Guess I'll just stick with Eevee then and hopefully end this quickly" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Chimchar start out using flame wheel to speed up then use ember!"

Chimchar began changing into swirls of flame charging directly at Eevee with incredible speed and stopped midway and fired small flames from its mouth.

" Eevee jump back to Dodge ember!"

_"Eevee!"_

Eevee jumped back quickly but wasn't fast enough to dodge the ember and was knocked out completely.

"Aww you did good Eevee" Sakura said as she recalled Eevee back to its pokeball.

"Well looks like were both down to our last pokemon now Hinata" Sakura said with a gleam of determination in her eyes

"Oh yes may the best trainer win" Hinata said with a bit of confidence in her voice

"Go Jigglypuff!" Sakura shouted with hope that the pokemon will bring down chimchar

"Jigglypuff use double slap!" Sakura yelled out

"Chimchar counter-attack with scratch and keep attacking with scratch!" Hinata yelled

_"Jiggly!"_

_"Chimchar!"_

Jigglypuff got her small hands ready to slap the fire pokemon while chimchar put his hand out in the front so he can attack Jigglypuff with his long nails

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Scratch!_

_Slap!_

_Scratch!_

_Scratch_

Both pokemon were looking like they've taken a lot of hit. Jigglpuff was tired and was gasping for air and Chimchar looked like it was going to be sore a while.

"Ok one lets finish this up Chimchar use Flame Wheel! Hinata yelled

"Jigglypuff use Echoed Voice to Try and stop him!" Sakura cried out in desperation

As both pokemon gathered there last bits of strength Chimchar began launching itself in the form of flames at the Jigglypuff while Jigglypuff has begun Echoeing its voice throughout the entire battlefield.

Chimchar's Flame wheel managed to get a hit on Jigglypuff and knocked it down to the floor. Jigglypuff's voice has led to chimchar holding his ears and scream in pain by the loudness of the voice.

Both Trainers were waiting in anticipation waiting for one of the pokemon to get up and prove that one of the trainer was better. As one pokemon began to move its body the trainer look to see who it was and it was...

_Jigglypuff!_

_Winner: Sakura!_

_Loser: Hinata_

**Guys Theres now a poll of what pokemon you want Sakura to have have! If no one votes I will pick. If people do pick I will food according to the top 4 next pokemon. Other trainers will have a pole similar but they might have 1 or 2 pokemon you guys can vote for.**

**Poll only last until the next update.**

**Just so you guys know I changed the story idea and Sorry if your mad about this. I did it cause this kind of sorry sounds more interesting. Tell me what you think please.**

****Read and Review p**lease and tell me if theres any errors i need to fix thanks and tell me how I did on my first pokemon battle**

Return


End file.
